The inventive concepts relate to light-emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to light-emitting devices having voids and methods of manufacturing the same.
Light-emitting devices of the related art have been problematic in that light extraction efficiency of said light-emitting devices is degraded due to a high refractive index of nitride semiconductor of said light-emitting devices and luminous efficiency of said light-emitting devices is degraded due to residual stress caused by a difference in lattice constant between an indium gallium nitride (InGaN) active layer of said light-emitting devices and a gallium nitride (GaN)-based current injection layer of said light-emitting devices.